


I'll be Home for Christmas

by UberNerd



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, F/M, Holidays, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberNerd/pseuds/UberNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nos-4-a2 makes a last minute decision to stay home for the holiday, turning down an opportunity to visit a power plant on the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Home for Christmas

I set my bag down on the floor, smiling at the sight of Eve curled up in bed. The dim crystal-light from the hearth and the moonbeams leaking in from between the curtains reflect off her creamy metal, her sleeping form giving off a dreamy glow. I slip out of my heavy cloak and hang it on the the closet door, hovering as quietly as I can to join her.

As I pull back the sheets, I can’t help laughing. That sweet little robot... she hasn’t touched this side of the bed since I left. What was that, three days ago? The fabric is still neatly pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. The silky sheets fold atop each other as Eve turns over. I bite my lip, realizing that the laugh I allowed myself was just too loud.

“N... Nos-4-a2?” my wife asks in a wide, dreary yawn. I smile down at her.

“I’m sorry, little dove. I didn’t mean to wake you,” I whisper.

She gives me an unfocused smile, holding her arms out for a hug, and I rest myself in bed to easing into the embrace. She coos and nuzzles her head into my chest. How could I ever think to leave her alone over the holiday?

“What are you doing home, Nos?” she asks.

“I was about to leave, but when I saw the moon from the docking bay... oh, my love, it’s nothing compared to you,” I murmur against her. That’s... mostly true. I passed several houses on the way to the spaceport where families celebrated together. There were even more couples joining in the complex after one or another returned from a trip. It just doesn’t seem worth it to me.

“You’re not going because of me? Oh, Nos ‒ ”

“Hush,” I cut her off, “I’m not going because I decided not to, even if my reason is you. I know you have your sisters and Fletcher and Asteri, but I love spending Christmas and New Years with you. I can’t leave you for the holiday, no matter what. We have a lot of life left in us, so there’ll always be another chance.”

She tightly holds her arms around my neck and kisses the seam where blue meets red at the nape, bringing a rush of static to my face. The little probe makes a trail up the side of my neck to my cheek, sprinkling it with tender sparks.

“I love you,” she whispers into one of my auditory receptors. I caress the side of her face in my palm, bringing the base of her visor to my lips.

“I love you, too,” I churr. She closes her eyeforms and settles against me comfortably.

“Goodnight, Eve,” I mumble.

“Goodnight, Nossy...” she quietly drifts back into sleep mode, uttering one more sentence before phasing into a dream: “ _You’re the best Christmas present ever..._ ”


End file.
